Much Ado About Brothers
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Mokuba gets a part in his school play but isn't sure if he should tell Seto about it. Seto wouldn't care..or would he?


**Much Ado About Brothers**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hope you like the story!**

_Mokuba gets a role in a school play but isn't sure if he should tell Seto about it- he doesn't think Seto would care...would he?_

'On Thursday, we'll be holding auditions for the school play. This year we're doing Shakespeare.' said the teacher, passing out scripts to everyone. Everyone tensed. 'If it's _Romeo and Juliet_, I'm going to be sick.' whispered Mokuba to his best friend Jessica. Behind him, Melissa started to giggle. She was the most annoying girl in the school and unfortunately for Mokuba, had a crush on him. She would definitely want to star in _Romeo and Juliet_- particularly if Mokuba got the part of Romeo...

'We're going to be doing _Much Ado About Nothing_.' announced the teacher. At this, everyone sighed with relief. Melissa pouted and pulled a sulky face. Mokuba smiled to himself. Now that he learned that it wasn't _Romeo and Juliet, Much Ado About Nothing_ actually sounded good.

In his bedroom, Mokuba read the roles being offered. Benedick and Claudio were immediately crossed off. Both of those roles involved girls! 'Hmm... but Don Pedro looks good.' he thought. For a second, Mokuba considered asking his older brother, Seto about what role he should go for...but changed his mind. Seto was running a really big company Kaiba Corporation. 'He wouldn't have time for silly school plays.' thought Mokuba.

In the end, Mokuba went for the role of Don Pedro. Jessica went for the role of Beatrice. Of course, Melissa went for the role of flirty Margaret. Everyone sat around the stage waiting to get started, reading their scripts and whispering to each other. 'Now everyone, if you are all ready, let's get started!' shouted drama teacher, Ms. Elliot. 'All those auditioning for Don Pedro, come up on stage!' 'Good luck, Mokuba' whispered Jessica, squeezing his hand. Mokuba smiled nervously and taking a deep breath, walked up on stage.

After lunch, Ms. Elliot came into the class to anounce the results. 'Benedick will be played by Lucas, Jessica will be Beatrice...' Mokuba felt his stomach tense. 'Don Pedro will be played by- you, Mokuba' Ms. Elliot announced. A small smile appeared on Mokuba's face, knowing he had somehow got the part he wanted.

When he got home, Mokuba made his way up to his bedroom to practice. He stopped outside Seto's office. Maybe he should just tell Seto, he'd be happy... But as Mokuba reached for the doorknob, he heard shouting and yelling inside the office. Maybe not a good idea to go in just now. So Mokuba walked away from Seto's office and went off to practice.

_Three Weeks Later_

Only two nights till the show and Mokuba and Jessica, along with everyone else were starting to feel the pressure. And Mokuba had _still_ not told Seto about the play. 'He's just too busy' thought Mokuba. On his way home from school, he ran into Yugi. 'If I can't tell Seto, I'll tell Yugi' thought Mokuba. 'I got a part in my school play, Yugi. Will you come see it?' he asked. Yugi grinned 'That sounds great! I'll bring Joey and the others as well.' Mokuba smiled. 'Thanks Yugi-can't wait to see you.' 'Is Kaiba going?' asked Yugi. Mokuba just shrugged. He just couldn't admit that he hadn't even told Seto at all.

It was the big night. Backstage, everyone was rushing around, stuggling into costumes, desperately learning lines again and again. Mokuba straightened his costume and read through his lines again as Jessica brushed and fixed his hair so it didn't look like a jungle monster. Melissa watched them, pouting- she didn't get any part, she had to help paint backdrops all the time! But Mokuba still felt a little sad- he would have felt better if he had just told Seto about what was going on but he never did. Too late to regret it now though. 'C'mon Mokuba-let's go knock 'em dead!' said Jessica. 'Hey, you mean Don Pedro, Beatrice!' grinned Mokuba and they rushed off to start the show.

_Much Ado About Nothing _was a big success. Mokuba took on Don Pedro with a force of lightning. Not just that, he _became _Don Pedro. The audience laughed hard at his comediac scenes, tensed at the wedding scene and were moved when the graveyard scene occured. The audience loved Mokuba as Don Pedro. All too soon, it was the end of the show. One by one the cast took their bow. When Mokuba stepped out to take his bow, the audience went wild. Now that the lights were up, Mokuba could see the audience. At the very front, he could see Yugi and his friends cheering. And beside Yugi was a tall brown-haired person, blue eyes shining, a big smile on his face.

After the show, cast members were able to meet up with their friends and family. Mokuba felt tears in his eyes as Seto gave him a big hug. 'How did you know about this?' he asked. 'I know Shakespeare very well, little brother, and I could hear you in your bedroom. You could have told me outright though.' said Seto. Mokuba looked down. 'I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be too busy' he whispered. Seto picked him up 'Don't be silly- I'll always make time for my little brother.' he said. Mokuba looked into Seto's eyes- he could see that Seto really meant it. 'I'm really proud of you Mokuba. I always will be.' whispered Seto into his little brother's hair. At this moment, Mokuba felt like the happiest person in the world. 'Strike up pipers!' he joked and everyone laughed.

**The End**

**Hope you like the story. Reviews please, bye!**


End file.
